


Time-InterSpace

by MSyakusa



Category: Time-InterSpace, YAKUSA
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSyakusa/pseuds/MSyakusa





	Time-InterSpace

时空（Time-InterSpace）第一卷·楔子·一切的开始  
“如果，给你一个机会，你是否还会像以前那样，紧紧抱着我，并告诉我，你会在我身边，永远陪着我，此世不离不弃。”

那是人类发展了许多年之后，唯一留存于地球的森林，地球已经不再需要森林的保护，或者说，对于人类来说，森林已经不再被他们需要，科技已经可以让他们可以肆无忌惮的对地球做他们想做的事。  
但是，大部分人的看法并不是所有人的看法。只是，在那个高度发展的时代，少数的人是没有发言的权限的。他们只能在边缘，看着那些人争吵着，以帮助的名义，来实现他们心中那些肮脏的愿望。  
“我觉得，我们应该吧‘妖林’清扫干净，我们这里是科技的时代，所有事情都可以用科学解释，那些所谓的鬼神，根本不可能存在。”  
是的，这是科技高度发展的世界，一切的存在科学都可以做出合理的解答，而那些无法被科技解答的事情，都被认为是不可能的，毕竟，科学无法解释，那就是不存在。这时的人类已经完全信任科技的力量，任何反对科技的事情，都将被推上绞架，然后在这世界被抹除。  
“不要！那不是什么‘妖林’，那里有很多我们没法养的物种！那是生命！”  
“那闹鬼呢？不是说那里面会闹鬼嘛！闹鬼就是不可能的！就是要清理掉的！”  
无力的争辩，把所有人的看法，向另一个方向推走，她的意见已经不再重要。  
“……”  
嘈杂的争吵声，让她忍不住捂住耳朵，明明自己才应该是最有发言权的那个，可现在，自己却在整个的边缘，自己的意见被丢进纸篓，而一旁被人称赞的，确是最不该开口的人。  
“……”  
争吵声越过了顶点，开始逐渐安静下来。  
“好的，那我们就按照这个计划开始一点点清扫‘妖林’，无论看到什么，一律清理掉，‘妖林’里面本就不可能存在不与我们的理论相违背的事。”  
……  
她回到了木屋里，看着躺在匣子里的竹笛，轻叹口气。  
“多久没有碰笛子了呢?最近都在忙着对付外面那群人，反而忽略了这些小家伙了呢！”  
她拿起了笛子，向门外走去。  
悠扬的笛声伴着潺潺流水，又一次萦绕在树林中，清脆的笛音吹拂着树叶，为本就饱满的笛声伴上一分生动。听到笛声后，藏在森林各个角落的动物们都向着声音发出的地方赶了过去，聆听者这段美妙的、不可多得的宁静。  
可是，宁静永远不会太久，或者说，宁静总会伴着更强烈的威胁。  
“妖林”外，几十辆车，停在边缘，一组组的猎人从车上走下来，向着他们各自的方向前行。  
“墨迹死了，你就不能快点嘛，赶紧搞定赶紧回去，本来不想干了结果又被抓来做苦力了！”说话的人抱怨着，手上还不住的忙着。  
“行了吧，就你还不想干，这话我听你说了八百回了，结果呢，每次都说这是最后一回，下一次又跟着来了。”另一个人说着，还不忘检查他们手里的装备。  
这两人是许多猎人中的一个小队，本就该改行的他们因为种种原因不得已又一次拿起了猎枪，他们的任务与另外的小队任务相同：按照地图的线路抹除一切存在的生物。  
收拾好装备，两人就开始向着他们的线路出发。  
而他们终将是这一切的见证者，当他们踏入森林的那一刻起，所有人的命运都被牵在了同一条线上。  
“搞什么嘛，老杜你看到什么活着的东西了嘛？”走在前面的人回头问着落后的队友，这一路上，别说是动物，动物毛都没看到，这诡异的现象让他不住的警觉了起来，猎人的直觉告诉他这一切都没有那么简单。  
“说什么呢！还有别叫老杜没大没小，叫师父！要不是我手把手教你，你还不知道在哪玩泥巴呢！”虽然嘴上全是抱怨，可是老杜的眼却没有抱怨。他向四周看了看，似乎发现了点什么，“这边，你看有啥东西！”  
老杜看到的是一截树枝，树枝上还有些新折的痕迹，看来是有什么东西经过这里的时候不小心弄断了。  
两个猎人小心的往前走着，突然他们顿住了，因为他们听到了一种不可能出现在树林里的声音——笛声。  
两人相互使了个颜色，便顺着声音追了过去，突然老杜按了下走在前面的徒弟，“别动！”说着举起了枪。  
“乒！”清脆的枪声打断了笛声，顿时，森林大乱，所有的鸟都飞了起来，所有的兽都暴躁了起来，这事老杜才看到他们附近竟全是野兽。这诡异的笛声掩盖了所有动物的生息，只剩下了声音发出的源头。  
“老杜！你打的什么？！我怎么看那像是个人啊！”老杜徒弟这时候已经慌了神，如果是打死了人，那他们的罪过可就大了。  
“不是人，这里不可能有人，我们的任务不是抹杀一起的存在吗？”老杜强压住心中的慌乱，他知道如果自己乱了阵脚，那他和徒弟都没法走出去了。  
老杜带着徒弟戒备着想要沿着来的路撤回去，但是当他们转身的时候，却看到了一个人影挡在了他们身前。  
那是一个穿着黑色斗篷的家伙，手里拿着一个大大的镰刀，仿佛神话中的死神一般。  
“既然做了，害怕有人不知道么？”说着死神挥起手中的镰刀，用力砍了下去。  
与此同时，森林多处都出现了同样的死神，以同样的姿势带走了所有不怀好意的闯入者。  
“这下可以了。”做完这一切的死神笑了一声，之后又隐入黑暗。  
……  
几个月后，“妖林”突然失火，可是火却一直避着“妖林”的外围。大火足足烧了三个月，人类本想用自己的力量灭火，但是都无济于事。直到大火自然熄灭，人类都没能想到什么有用的办法。  
失火后的“妖林”仿佛是映照了这个名字一般，变得更为诡异，以至于后来许多人都去“妖林”探险，体验一把不一样的恐怖。  
去过妖林的人都听到了一种神秘的乐声，那声音仿佛是笛子的声音，而乐曲却无法用任何的录音工具录制，只能在妖林听到，听到那种仿佛是穿透心灵的悠然笛声。  
谁也不会知道，那座木屋，在那次火灾中，没有被烧毁，哪怕火焰已经紧贴木屋的边缘，哪怕木屋的周围已经火光冲天，那座普通的木屋仿佛是被什么保护着，静静的在那里等待着它的归宿。  
而我们的故事，也从这里开始。


End file.
